Tears To Roses
by Ashri-Chan
Summary: FakirXAhiru Once upon a time, there lived a duck who had become Princess Tutu to save the Prince’s heart, only to have her heart broken by him when he falls for another Princess, Princess Rue. Now, forever dancing away in the pages of they’re lost story,
1. Chapter 1

Oh my dearest how blind can you be? I'm standing right in front of you, staring at eyes once happy. Oh how can you be so cold? Was loving you a sin? You grasp me in a loving grip something to behold. A loner who loves more deeply then most, I'm surprised taking it all in, When I then realize your just a dream nothing but a ghost….

Once upon a time, there lived a duck who had become Princess Tutu to save the Prince's heart, only to have her heart broken by him when he falls for another Princess, Princess Rue. Now, forever dancing away in the pages of they're lost story, is it really the end? What is to happen to Princess Tutu what of the brave helpless knight? Who wasn't a knight at all but a writer, Will they're story end or will it be happily ever after?

"Ahiru! Damn, that Duck where'd she run off too now?" Scolded a deep voice of the only and only Fakir.

Not realizing it a little yellow duck was at the shore of the lake gazing into to watery crystal, pondering, daydreaming, 'Why do I love him? I'm only a duck maybe I should run away and never come back? In a way I'm envious of Mytho and Rue they have a happily ever after! Why is life so unfair?'

"Duck! Come on! Where are you?"

Sadly she replied with a quiet Quack and waited for Fakir to be at her side.

"What is wrong? I've been calling you for 5 minutes!" He yelled as he sat next to the depressed little Duck.

With a sigh she replied "Quack (Nothing)"

Fakir looked at the poor little duck with longing and affection, he didn't think of her as a duck anymore but as the girl he fell in love with but he would never admit to it.

"Ahiru, are you thinking about a happy ending too?" He asked leaning up again a tree to stare and the sky.

Duck looked down and quacked again in acknowledgment and Fakir sighed,

"I have been too, I have been wondering if I can ever change you back into once you were I know you long for it."

Duck walked up to Fakir with tears in her eyes "Quack, Qua—(It's just so – Hard..)"

He immediately gathered the duck in his arms and whispered tales of happy things while she cried softly in his chest. He felt a deep heaviness in his chest as the poor duck cried, he wanted to make her sorrow go away, but he didn't know how… He could write? But that would do no good he hasn't been able to write after Mytho and Rue left. After Duck finally calmed down he picked her up and they went back to the house, she had fell asleep on his bed while he awake at his desk with a quill and parchment. Staring angrily at the page with no words, his hands shaking from the tension.

"Why?! Can't I grant her just this one wish! I want to make her happy…Why? Please just let me…do this one thing for her…" He whispered too only himself and the quill.

If looks could burn he'd have burnt the whole house with everyone in it down. He growled and mentally slapped himself to get over it, he sat back with a sigh. As he stared at the ceiling he daydreamt about what would happen if Duck were to turn into a girl again.

"I love you Fakir…" Whispered a voice from a woman he only heard long ago it seems a flash of Duck's face filled with tears past behind his eyes.

"Oh I wish that were true Duck oh how I wish that were true…" He let one tear slide from his eyes and not one more, he got up and went into his bed next to the only person he could ever love but couldn't. As he closed his eyes he soon felt the darkness take hold of him and he then fell into a peaceful slumber filled with 'What ifs' and 'Could have's'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_Sweetest jewel, how you'll never know what I wish to you to show. Oh please look past my imperfection and see my love so true. All alone my heart turns to stone my precious jewel when will you see how I feel? Or will this Dream just disappear…_

Later on that morning the green eyed knight opened his eyes and was shocked to find blue ones staring back at him. He jumped so fast forgetting he was still in his boxers just in bewilderment.

"Ahiru? How? When!" He stuttered.

She blinked once trying to figure out what he was talking about until she started moving. She saw her hands and arms and her legs! She jumped up also quickly in a happy shock. She turned to look at Fakir who had his back turned.

"Omigosh! I don't know but this is great! Wait Fakir? What are you…" She slowed herself from continuing as she noticed she was naked.

"Why does this always happen!" She shouted grabbing the blanket off the bed covering herself.

"Here. Take this and put it on until we get you some clothes." Fakir handed her a shirt his back still turned but his face heated red.

"Thank you." She quickly put on the shirt and also grabbed some shorts.

"How did this happen? Did my wish come true?" She asked.

"I don't know but … This is different." Fakir answered while putting on jeans.

She quickly looked down, her cheeks tinted red. She then noticed herself in the mirror behind the door, Her body was well formed now she actually had breast her hair was longer and a deeper red, she concluded to herself she was a babe!

"Wow. You look beautiful."

She heard from behind her and saw through the mirror that Fakir had been watching her check herself out. She blushed again,

"Do you really think so?" She gave a nervous smile.

He came up from behind her and held her close to his chest which was still bare, he put his head on her shoulder whispering in her ear,

"I know so, I didn't think I would ever be able to do this again…I really thought that we would never get a happily ever after…Ahiru I need to tell you something I didn't get a chance to tell you before…I…" He was then interrupted by the door opening almost knocking them both on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Fakir screamed

Out of anyone he would think of walking in he didn't expect to see his old best friend the one and only white haired prince…

"Mytho!" Ahiru gasped.

Mytho smiled "Ahiru, Fakir, Its been much too long. I have missed you dearly."

"As have I." The Beautiful dark Princess replied as she stood gracefully behind Mytho.

"Rue?" Fakir then said in a confusing tone.

"Yes, I am happy to see you again but I need to know as to why are we back here again?" Mytho asked looking at Fakir.

"Wedon'tknowwejustwoke upandIwaswell backtobeinghuman!" Answered Ahiru taking in about a second to breathe in between each word.

Fakir punched her on the head "Calm down Duckie. Geeze, Anyways we really don't know what's going on."

"Strange Indeed." Rue smiled.

"We should at least see how things are going with everyone huh?" Ahiru said happily.

"Yes that would be nice over a hot meal." Rue replied as they all headed for the kitchen.


End file.
